The Ultimate Rangers
by MetsFan1967
Summary: Selected Power Rangers from each season get together and help a ranger from another planet while helping humans and defending the earth from the likes of each main Villian from each Series
1. Chapter 1

THE ULTIMATE RANGERS

BY EDWARD J. WOLFE JR.

RANGERS ARE

KIMBERLY HART, AND ZACH TAYLOR FROM MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS

TJ Johnson and Cassie Chan from Power Rangers Turbo

Ashley Hammond and Andros from Power Rangers in Space

Leo Corbett and Karone from Lost Galaxy

Carter Grayson and Dana Mitchell from Lightspeed Rescue

Jen Scotts, and Wes Collins from Time Force

Cole Evans and Taylor Earhard From Wild Force

Tori Hanson and Dustin Brooks from Ninja Storm

Jack Landers, Syd Drew, and Z Delgado and Bridge Carson from SPD

Chip Thorn and Madison Rocca and Vida Rocca of Mystic Force

The Earth Guardian Ranger, a ranger from Earth- B


	2. Chapter 2

THE ULTIMATE RANGERS Part 2

BY EDWARD J. WOLFE JR.

RANGERS ARE

Ethan James and Kira Ford from Dino Thunder

Rocky Desantos and Tonya Sloan from Zeo

VILLIANS ARE

Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers

King Mondo from Zeo

Divatox from Turbo

Astronima from In Space

Trachena from Lost Galaxy

Queen Bansheera From Lightspeed Rescue

Ransik From Time Force

Master Org From Wild Force

Lothor From Ninja Storm

Mesogog/ Mesomonster From Dino Thunder

Emperror Grumm and Broodwing From SPD

Octomus, andMorticon From Mystic Force

Solareater a sun eater from millions of galaxys away


	3. Chapter 3 : The Begining

The Ultimate Rangers

Chapter 1: The Begining

It was a nice warm night in April around midnight. Zack Taylor had just gotten home from the arcade where he worked watching and instructing the rock climbing wall. As soon as he walked int o the kitchen to get a drink and snack, the lights flickered on than off a couple of times."Hmm, must be a squirrel or a raccoon on the wires. Then 10 minutes after that, The lights went off while he was watching tv. The TV went blank went off shortly after that." Hmm, a blackout?" The next minute the doorbell rang. Zack got up from his recliner, grabbed a flashlight, and went to the door. He looked out the peephole and didn't see a thing. He then opened up the door and saw at the bottom of his front steps a glowing image of a Power Ranger that wasn't there before. Zack then thought about his days of being a Power Ranger and how he missed them. He then walked to where the image of the Ranger was and tried talking to it. " Greetings, I am Zack, I come in peace". The image then changes into a real person." Greetings Zachary Taylor, I am Earth Guardian Ranger from the Planet Earth B".

Zach looks puzzled. "Whoa, where's Earth B?" Guardian Ranger pushes a button on his uniform and a screen pops out of no where. "Earth B is right here, in the multiunverse of Kwark. I came from Kwark My head officer Col Mammoth told me that I should come to Earth A ( your Earth) and recruit a large team of rangers and help solve the problems of their world". The reason is there is a big horror. Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Divatox, Astronima, Trachena, Queen Bansheera, Ransik, Master Org, Lothor,Mesogog/ Mesomonster, Emperror Grumm,Broodwing,Octomus, andMorticon have gotten together with an evil being names solareater who eats the sun on other planets. I was on my way here in my ship which crashed in your yard when Solareater attaced Kwark. Astronima turned good when a so called red ranger Andros accidently killed her and released his sister Karone from her evil spell.


	4. Chapter 4

The Ultimate Rangers Chapter 2

As soon as Earth Guardian was done telling Zack his story, Zack pinched himself to see if he was dreaming. " Ouch" he said and decided it was no dream. " Earth Guardian Ranger, why did you come to me though. Earth Guardian Ranger then pushed a button on his suit and the screen went down. He then said the following. "You see, Zack, like you, I am a Power Ranger. Even though you don't have your powers anymore, I came to give you and many others new powers". "I read all about you and Kimberly Hart on Kwark and I thought I would start with you two former Rangers".

Zack then thought about what he just heard. " Earth Guardian Ranger, it's kind of too late to go see Kimberly now. Can it wait to talk to her in the morning?" Then Earth Guardian Ranger put his hand on Zack's and said " We can wait until 9:00 AM". "Earth Guardian Ranger Power Down". Then all of a sudden a bright light flashes and There in front of Zack stands a young man with the looks of a young Doggie Cruger. " Whoa, do I know you?" Zack looks in surprise."Zack, I am the son of a good friend of a Power Ranger Leader in the future. The Leaders name is Anibus Doggie Kruger and I am his nephew, Thomas Jackal". Anibus is also the leader of Space Patrol Delta, and is known as the Shadow Ranger".

Zack, then turns around to go into his house. But before he does, he looks behind him to see Thomas standing there. "Thomas, come inside with me. I will put you up for the night." Then Thomas and Zack walk into Zack's house. He then shows Thomas pictures of Ernie, Bulk and Skull, Mr Kaplan, Tommy, Jason, Billy, and Trini. Thomas looks closely at the pictures. He then whimpers at Trini's picture. " Zack, I am truly sorry for Trini's death" "Col Mammoth informed me of her accident and death. " Zack then hands Thommas a kleenex, "oh I forgot, you can call me Tom". Tom then blows his nose and throws out the kleenex. Zack then looks at Tom sitting there. " Tom, it will be an honor serving with you as part of the Ultimate Rangers." "Why didn't you pick Jason, Tommy, or Billy" Tommy then looks up at Zack. "Billy is still living happily on Aquatar, Jason is now retired and living on the planet of KO35, Tommy is Head Dean at Reefside University." " Wow, Zack says with a smile." Then Zack tells Tom that he is going to go get some sleep now. Then he happily goes into a room off of the living room and gets into bed. He then falls fast asleep knowing of the great adverntures that are about to take place


	5. Chapter 5: A New Day

The Ultimate Rangers Chapter 3

The next mornig, Zach woke up at 7:30. He saw Tom Jackal sound asleep in the corner on a recliner Zack put there the week before. Zack, quietly went into the bathroom with clothes he was going to wear that day. He then shaved and took a quick shower, and got dressed. When he came out of the bathroom, Tom was standing there looking around. "Good Morning, Tom. I hope I didn't wake you up with my shower"."Not at all". Tom smiled at Zack. Then the two of them went into the kitchen. " Tom, what do you want for breakfast?" "I have eggs, fruit, and cereal". Tom then thought what he would like. " Hmm, I will have an omlete if you can make one". Zack then went to the fridge and took out eggs, cheese, and milk. He also took out Orange Juice and poured a glass for himself. "Have a seat and your omlete will be ready in a minute. Do you like orange juice?" Tom said he would and they both ate a good breakfast.

When Breakfast was over, Tom and Zack went into the hall. Zack picked up the phone. He then called Kimberly. " Hey Kimberly, It's me Zack." Kimberly was surprised. The last time she heard from Zach was two weeks ago when he went away to NY to see the Radio City Music Hall Christmas Show. "Zach, my what made you think of calling me?" " Well Kim, first of all, I recently bought a new place of business and I was wondering if you have the time to get together this morning." " Well I didn't eat breakfast yet, but how about a cup of hot chocolate? Can you come by my home?" Zack then smiled at Tom. "Sure thing, I will be there in ten minutes. Also there is someone I would like to introduce you too." "Ok, I will see you and this mystery person in 10" Zack then told Tom what was going on and they both went out the door to Zack's corvette.

When they got into the vette, Zack noticed he was almost out of gas. " Uh Tom, we are going to making a quick stop before we go to Kims.We seem to be running low on gas." Then Zack reached into the back seat and pulled out a hooded sweatshirt." Here put this so nobody gets frightened when they see that you are half man, half dog". Tom then put the sweatshirt on and hood over his head. Then they left Zack's home and headed out to the gas station down the street. "Good Morning, I would like a full tank of your best unleaded." Zack said to the gas station attendant. As soon as the man was done pumping the gas, Zack payed him, got his trading stamps, and pulled out down the road to go to Kimberly's house.


End file.
